


Kneel in Worship

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas gift, Cock Worship, Kink Meme, M/M, Markers of Arousal, PWP, messiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Arthur is supposed to finish up work at the end of a long day on a job, but he gets distracted by Eames.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/gifts).



> I hope this helps improve your holidays, darling! I'm forever thankful to Aja that she lured you into this fandom, because you're wonderful and lovely and never leave! I was playing around with one of those kink meme generators and got "messiness and markers of arousal + cock worship" and went - oh, I know what I'm going to write. Anyway, Merry Christmas, I got you some porn. :)

Arthur knelt before Eames, his wrists tied behind his back, trying to figure out how to open Eames’ pants without the use of his hands. He knew that the knees of his trousers were getting wrinkled and dirty from the floor in the warehouse they were using for this job, but he found that he didn’t particularly care. He didn’t really care about much at the moment outside of getting his mouth on Eames’ cock.

Everyone else had already left for the night, which had been Arthur’s plan as well. Until he caught Eames sitting lazily in his chair, legs splayed, palming himself while he waited for Arthur to finish up. Arthur’s mouth had immediately started watering as he stared at Eames’ hand casually rubbing against the growing bulge in his hideous trousers.

“Don’t mind me, pet,” Eames had said. “Just thinking about how much I’m going to enjoy taking the rest of that suit off of you once we get back to the room. Go on and finish your work.”

Instead of finishing his work, Arthur had walked over to Eames, his mouth slack and his eyes dazed. He couldn’t focus on his work, knowing that Eames’ cock was hard and ready and waiting for him.

“Ahh, it’s like that, is it, darling?” Eames had leaned back in his chair and spread his legs wider, leering at Arthur. “Well come on then.”

Arthur had walked right up to Eames and dropped to his knees. Eames smirked approvingly at him and reached out to loosen and remove his tie. And Arthur had found himself turning around to allow Eames to restrain his wrists, and then facing Eames again, nuzzling his face into Eames’ tented crotch.

“You’re hungry for it, aren’t you, pet,” Eames purred, running his hand possessively through Arthur’s hair, releasing it from its gel. Arthur whined in agreement, trying to work the zipper with his teeth. Eames took pity on him and finally undid his pants, taking his cock out and giving it a good stroke. He held Arthur’s head back, making him watch. Arthur felt like he was going to lose his mind if he couldn’t get his mouth on Eames’ gorgeous cock. He pulled against Eames’ hold on his hair.

“Desperate even. If I’d known you needed this so much I would have dragged you away at lunch and not let you get yourself into this state.” Eames looked adoringly at Arthur and stroked himself once more before letting Arthur go with his other hand.

Arthur immediately swallowed Eames down, practically choking himself. He frantically licked and kissed and sucked, needing Eames in him, needing Eames to see how much Arthur wanted him. It was so difficult to do this properly without the use of his hands, however, which of course is why Eames had tied them.

Eames continued to stroke his hand through Arthur’s hair, making a complete mess of it, groaning with pleasure as he leaned back in the chair.

“Darling, your mouth,” Eames breathed. Arthur hummed in agreement around the thick length. Arthur loved this so much, loved having his mouth filled up, loved the taste of Eames, the saltiness of his pre-come, the muskiness of his balls. He was already hard and leaking in his own trousers. He couldn’t touch himself, but he moved so he could rub against Eames’ leg.

“Oh pet, I love how wet you get for me when you suck me off,” Eames said, pushing his leg out so that Arthur could continue to thrust against it. He was apparently wet enough that Eames could feel it. He couldn’t think about how messy he was though, all he could focus on was Eames’ cock in his mouth, against his tongue.

Suddenly, Eames held him harder by the hair and began thrusting into his mouth. Arthur allowed his jaw to go slack and moaned his approval as Eames fucked his mouth. Arthur lost track of time as Eames used him, tied up on his knees, humping Eames’ leg. Suddenly, his mouth was flooded with hot, salty come. Arthur eagerly swallowed around Eames, his own orgasm sneaking up on him. He felt some of Eames’ come leaking from his mouth as he messed his pants.

Eames stroked Arthur’s head gently. “Oh my lovely, messy darling,” he said, his voice full of fondness.

Arthur slowly came back to himself taking stock of his ruined pants, mussed hair, and come-streaked face. He gave Eames a crooked smile and undid the tie around his wrists before shaking out his arms and wiping his face.

“Let’s get you back to the hotel, darling,” Eames said affectionately.

“Okay,” Arthur said, his voice rough. He allowed Eames to wrap his coat around him, hiding some of the mess of his pants, smooth his hair down, and guide him out of the warehouse and back to their hotel room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Messed Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715937) by [oceaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe)




End file.
